Broly
Broly is a character who appears in several Dragonball Z movies as the main villain. Like Goku, Broly is a member of the Saiyan race, and a Super Saiyan, however, Broly has a form unique to his bloodline, the Legendary Super Saiyan form. Dragonball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Broly first appears in the eighth Dragonball Z movie, Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. In it, a mysterious Saiyan named Paragus approaches Vegeta, and requests that he come and be the ruler of New Vegeta, a planet for any Saiyans who survived Planet Vegeta's destruction. Paragus then tells him, in order to persuade him, that he needs his help fighting the Legendary Super Saiyan, who had been destroying planets in the South Galaxy. Vegeta agrees and leaves along with Gohan, Trunks, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Oolong. Once on New Vegeta, Paragus tells them that there has been another attack by the Legendary Super Saiyan, and Vegeta, along with Paragus' son Broly, goes to investigate. Meanwhile, Goku, who was just told of the Destructing in South Galaxy by King Kai, goes to a planet that was attacked, and can sense that a great power was just there. Goku then goes to Planet Vegeta. He meets Broly, who at the very sight of Goku starts powering up, but Paragus soon uses a mind control device to stop Broly. Paragus tells Goku of Broly's brith, and how he started out with a power level of 10,000, a level which is considered to be elite among adult Saiyans. Goku, who was in the bed next to Broly, constantly cried, preventing Broly from sleeping and creating insanity in the newborn child. Later, Broly attacks Goku as a restrained Super Saiyan, and is able to best Goku, forcing him to flee, and making Goku realize that it was Broly who was the Legendary Super Saiyan all along. Paragus barely manages to get Broly under control, and reveals that he wants to make Saiyans the rulers of the Universe, using Earth as their home planet. Broly then goes after Goku, but Vegeta jumps in and tries to fight him. After not even scratching him Vegeta uses his most powerful attack, the Big Bang Attack. However, even this proves useless against Broly, and after the attack Broly breaks free of Paragus and turns into a Legendary Super Saiyan. Vegeta falls down in fear, acknowledging Broly's power. Paragus tells the heroes that King Vegeta had ordered the death of Broly as an infant, fearing what he would become. When Paragus asked the king to reconsider, the king blasted him. Broly was stabbed and he, along with his father were thrown into a hole in the ground. When the Planet was destroyed Broly was able to protect them with his energy, and Paragus began to plot against the last surviving member of the Saiyan royal family, Prince Vegeta. Broly continues his rampage, and Goku, realising he is matches, turns Super Saiyan, along with Trunks and Gohan. Even with their combined forces however, they cannot hold their own. Broly quickly takes out Trunks and Goku. Broly then turns his eyes on Gohan, but Piccolo appears and saves him. Meanwhile, Paragus tries to escape, hoping his son will die when a nearby meteor hits the planet, but Broly confronts him, having found out about Paragus' attempt to escape. Paragus tries to bluff his way out of the situation, saying that he is "trying to prepare the spacepod, but they can escape the explosion". But Broly, unconvinced, knowing that the spacepod is only "built for one person", having discovered his father's intentions, crushes it, killing Paragus, and then effortlessly flings the crushed spacepod, into space. Piccolo tells everyone to give Goku their power, saying that it would be enough to defeat Broly. Everyone does so quickly, all except Vegeta, who's pride doesn't allow him to help Goku. After Goku being beaten around by Broly, almost to death, Vegeta finally gives Goku his power. Goku rushes at Broly, and punches him, and Broly explodes. Dragonball Z: Broly - Second Coming Broly reappears in the tenth Dragonball Z Movie: Broly - Second Coming. In the beginning of the movie, Broly is shown exiting a spacepod onto earth, and then freezing. The story starts off with Goten, Kid Trunks, and Videl searching for the Dragon Balls. In a small quarrel, Videl slaps Goten, who pretends to cry, which, sounding much like his father, awakened Broly. At night, Videl hears the sounds of explosions, and explores to find Broly. She tries to attack him, but Broly knocks her unconscious with one punch. Goten and Trunks come, and Broly, upon seeing Goten, goes mad, mistaking him for Goku. Trunks and Goten go Super Saiyan to fight Broly, but are no match. As Goten is fighting, he sees the last Dragon Ball. He gets it and hides behind a waterfall. He tries to summon Shenron, but nothing happens. Luckily for them, Gohan arrives to help them fight. Goten, Videl, and Trunks watch as Gohan fights Broly, but Broly notices them and blasts them. Gohan turns into a Super Saiyan 2 and begins fighting Broly. But Broly turns into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, and quickly outmatches Gohan. Gohan then throws Broly into a pit of lava that had been created in the fight, but Broly emerges, and begins to mercilessly beat Gohan. Videl distracts Broly for a second, and Gohan breaks free, and becomes Super Saiyan again. Gohan then fires a Kamehameha at Broly, who fires his Omega Cannon back at him. Gohan is unable to break through the energy ball, and Goten jumps in with a Kamahameha to help him. Even with their combined powers Broly still pushes them back, and Gohan makes a silent wish that his father could be there. Just at that moment, Goku arrived, and helped them fire their combined Kamehameha, and the family is able to break through the ball of energy and knock Broly into the sun, obliterating him. When Gohan and Goten turn around, Goku is gone. thumb|300px|right|Broly goes against Goku, Gohan, and Goten Dragonball Z: Bio-Broly Broly makes his final appaerance in the elevnth Dragonball Z moive: Bio-Broly. In it, a weathly man named Jaguar uses his money to create powerful bio-warriors, which he wants to use to reveal that Hercule is a fraud. So he sets up a tournament, however, the Z fighters intervene, and are able to defeat his warriors. So he reveals his most powerful weapon, a clone of Broly himself. Jaguar was able to create him through a frozen blood sample provided by a village priest near where Broly was last fought. Trunks and Goten try to destroy the clone before he is released, however, Broly escapes, and becomes mutated by a mysterious liquid. Bio Broly tries to kill Hercule, but Android 18 and Trunks try to prevent it, and in the process both get beaten down. Trunks manages to get Broly between some chemical tanks, and destroys the tanks, hoping to destroy Broly. However, this only serves to make Broly even stronger. They escape the factory, and discover that sea water causes the bio fuid to turn to stone, so they use a kamehameha to blast the sea water at Broly and he falls into the water. He starts to rise, but becomes stone as he does. Trunks and Goten then blast Bio-Broly, obliterating him once again. Personality Broly's personality is one of an extreme sociopath. He demonstrates uncontrolled rage and shows joy at the idea of destroying and crushing his enemies. Broly often destroys whole planets as a means of intimidation and toys with his victims, such as when he offers them free hits, due to the fact that very few things can harm him. Powers Broly has the superhuman abilities and energy manipulation powers that many characters in Dragon Ball Z have and he uses a fighting style that to some extent resembles wrestling. Broly can also transform into a Super Saiyan and the Legendary Super Saiyan, a transformation unique to his blood line, due to him being a Super Saiyan by birth. Some of Broly's signature techniques include his Eraser Cannon, a powerful green energy sphere that he throws at his opponents, Trap Shooter, a wave of small green energy pellets that he sends at his foes, and an Energy Shield that he uses to protect himself. In the video game, Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast, he could enter the form of Legendary Super Saiyan 3. He also has enough power to not only destroy a planet, but an entire galaxy. Trivia *Before he enters the Legendary Super Saiyan form, Broly's cheeks are seen quivering and then ripping apart. This indicates that this transformation isn't a physical one, but the new form simply bursts forth from his other body, which may explain the paler skin tone. *In all three movies, Broly has little to no dialogue when compared to the other characters. Aside from grunts and yells, pretty much the only thing he says is "Kakarrot!" *A misconception amongst fans is that when Vegeta talks about the Super Saiyan legend, he is talking about Broly during the Ginyu Saga. He is instead referring to the original Super Saiyan. *He is never seen with a Saiyan tail except for when he is a baby. This may be because it was cut off by King Vegeta or possibly Paragus out of the fear of the damage he could cause as a Great Ape. *Broly is the first villain in a Dragon Ball film not to have minions and the second to have the Sun help to destroy him. *He never makes an appearance in Fusion Reborn or the Super 17 Saga in GT even though it is stated that he was sent to Hell at the end of Bio-Broly. *Broly is considered to be the youngest pure-blooded Super Saiyan since an image of him as a child showed his hair sticking up in a Super Saiyan like manner. *In some of the video games, when he walks and jumps, the screen rumbles slightly. *Broly is the only villain to gain Super Saiyan forms. *According to Broly's English voice actor, Vic Mognoga, Broly was a character he had the least amount of interest in reprising, since he finds voicing a character whose dialogue consists of screams, laughs, and shouts disturbing. Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Mass Murderer Category:Anime Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Misanthropes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Brutes Category:Sociopaths Category:Destroyers Category:Supervillains Category:Chaotic Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Fearmongers Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Recurring villain Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Child-Abusers Category:Outright Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Obsessed Category:Rogue Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Child Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Male Villains Category:Spree-Killers Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Ferals Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Primates